Before the Dawn
by Altoire
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, anak yang berbeda dari keluarganya. Dijauhi dan tak dianggap. Namun suatu ketika pertemuannya dengan Akashi Seijuurou sang vampire darah murni mengubahnya. Ia menjadi aneh dan semakin diincar oleh para darah perak. Siapa sebenarnya Kuroko Tetsuya?
1. Chapter 1

Semburat oranye sudah muncul semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu. Sepertinya semua siswa yang sedang mengikuti kegiatan klub juga sudah memutuskan untuk pulang. Termasuk pemuda dengan surai _baby blue _itu. Ia terlihat sibuk mengembalikan buku-buku yang tadi dibacanya saat menjaga perpustakaan ke rak masing-masing.

Kuroko Tetsuya—nama pemuda itu—menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. Tangan kirinya masih menggantung pada sisi rak, memperlihatkan bagian pergelangan tangannya yang terlihat... aneh mungkin.

Kuroko awalnya tak peduli pada satu tonjolan aneh di pergelangan tangan bagian bawahnya. Namun semakin lama tonjolan itu semakin banyak dan membentuk lingkaran memutar dengan mozaik yang indah. Bahkan dibagian bawah pergelangan tangannya tepat di atas nadinya terdapat semacam tanda sayap pegasus namun dengan kepala phoenix.

Kuroko tak ingin memikirkannya lebih lama lagi ketika melihat silhuet seseorang di balik rak buku itu. Tanpa melihatnya sedikitpun, Kuroko sudah tahu siapa orang itu. Orang itu adalah orang yang selalu ada untuknya kapanpun.

"_Sumimasen_. Aku telah membuatmu menunggu, _nii-san_,"ucap Kuroko pada orang yang berdiri di balik rak buku itu.

"Tak perlu minta maaf padaku. Tugas seorang kakak adalah menjaga dan melindungi adiknya. Meskipun harus menunggu lama, aku akan tetap menjagamu," balas orang yang dipanggil _'nii-san' _oleh Kuroko tadi.

"Ha'i."

"Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk , menunggu sang kakak keluar dari balik rak buku. Kuroko sebenarnya tak terlalu ingin pulang ke rumah. Baginya rumah itu adalah seperti tempat yang paling tidak ingin ia datangi meskipun karena tinggal di sana ia cukup disegani oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Ya, Kuroko Tetsuya adalah salah seorang putra dari keluarga ternama di Jepang yang sukses selama berpuluh-puluh tahun sampai sekarang. Namun, tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa ia adalah anak dari Mayuzumi Chihaya karena ia bermarga Kuroko.

Kuroko tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keluarga itu. Bahkan tentang masalah yang terjadi di sana hingga ia tak dianggap oleh keluarga besar Mayuzumi itu. Oleh karena itu, baginya, tinggal di penampungan jauh lebih baik daripada tinggal di rumah dimana semua yang tinggal dengan kamuflase keluarga itu tak mengharapkan kehadiranmu.

Yang Kuroko tahu sejak ia kecil, hanyalah ia berbeda dari semua orang di keluarga itu dan juga ibunya sedang tertidur untuk waktu yang lama di suatu tempat sekaligus ayahnya meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Selain itu, karena perbedaan itulah mereka memberi marga pada kedua kakak beradik itu dengan marga yang berbeda.

Mayuzumi Chihiro—sang kakak—menggunakan marga ibunya yaitu Mayuzumi karena ia seperti ibunya. Meskipun hanya rambutnya saja jika dilihat dari fisik. Ia adalah seorang vampire berdarah murni yang sangat diagung-agungkan oleh keluarga itu. Karena semua orang di keluarga itu hanya berdarah biru. Pada awalnya Kuroko tak percaya bahwa keluarganya adalah keluarga vampire. Namun semua itu mulai terlihat dengan jelas seiring ia beranjak dewasa.

Sedangkan Kuroko Tetsuya sendiri menggunakan marga ayahnya yaitu Kuroko karena ia seperti ayahnya. Bukan dari segi fisik yang membuatnya mirip dengan sang ayah, karena jika dilihat dari fisik Kuroko mendapatkan banyak kemiripan dengan ibunya. Terutama manik _aquamarine_-nya yang indah dan wajahnya yang manis. Ia mirip dengan sang ayah hanya karena ia seorang darah kotor atau begitulah mereka menyebutnya.

Kuroko sendiri tak peduli akan disebut apa oleh keluarga itu. Hanya saja ada satu hal yang dipedulikannya. Ia hanya ingin mereka menganggap Kuroko sekali saja sebagai seorang anak yang diinginkan oleh ibunya. Tetapi dari semua keluarganya, hanya Mayuzumi yang menganggapnya begitu.

Mayuzumi melindungi Kuroko apapun yang terjadi. Ia bahkan menjaga Kuroko agar tak digigit atau disentuh oleh seorang pun di sana. Belum lagi bau darah Kuroko sangat menggiurkan bagi mereka yang menciumnya. Karena itulah Mayuzumi sangat over protektif terhadap sang adik. Ia akan selalu tahu jika ada bahaya yang akan menghampiri Kuroko.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story ini milik Ryuu AkaKuro**

**Genre: Supernatural, Vampire, Romance  
**

**Rated: T  
**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Absurd, dll**

**Character: Kuroko. T, Kiseki no Sedai, Mayuzumi. C**

* * *

Kuroko dan Mayuzumi terlahir dari pernikahan seorang vampire darah murni dengan seorang manusia biasa. Pernikahan inilah yang membuat seluruh keluarga vampire marah dan tidak terima. Tentu saja, hal ini disebabkan karena ibunya telah melakukan hubungan terlarang dengan manusia.

Mayuzumi Chihaya adalah seorang vampire darah murni yang sangat cantik. Manik _aquamarine_ dan rambut berwarna abu keperakkan miliknya benar-benar menawan. Paras lembut dan manisnya bisa membuat banyak lelaki jatuh hati padanya. Namun, Chihaya adalah pasangan dari vampire darah murni yang bernama Akashi Seishirou. Oleh karena itu tak banyak yang berani mendekatinya.

Dalam dunia vampire, seorang vampire sudah memiliki pasangan yang digariskan untuknya. Mereka harus hidup berpasang-pasangan dengan sesamanya. Jika mereka jatuh cinta pada seorang vampire yang bukan seharusnya menjadi pasangannya itu adalah suatu hubungan terlarang. Terlebih lagi jika itu manusia.

Kehidupan Mayuzumi Chihaya dan Akashi Seishirou pada seribu tahun pertama mereka berada di bumi terlihat damai. Namun tidak untuk beberapa tahun setelahnya. Setelah Mayuzumi Chihaya mengumumkan hubungannya dengan seorang pria yang ditemuinya di taman beberapa bulan lalu.

.

.

.

Pagi itu terlihat damai seperti biasanya. Chihaya yang tampak bosan berada di rumah memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar mencari udara segar. Ia memilih untuk pergi ke taman bunga yang berada tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Chihaya sempat terpeleset di taman bunga itu ketika berniat ingin menangkap seekor kupu-kupu yang hinggap di atas mahkota bunga tulip. Beruntung ia tidak terperosok semakin dalam ke lubang di balik bunga itu berkat seseorang. Inilah pertama kalinya Chihaya bertemu dengan Kuroko Takigawa.

Kuroko Takigawa bukanlah seorang pemuda yang kaya raya. Ia hanya seorang dosen di Universitas Tokyo. Namun mata Chihaya hanya bisa menatapnya. Ia jatuh hati pada pemuda itu. Manik hitamnya yang teduh dan surai _raven_-nya yang bergerak pelan tertiup angin membuat wajah Chihaya beberapa kali memerah.

Sejak saat itu keduanya mulai sering bertemu dan memutuskan untuk menikah. Berita ini tentu saja terdengar sampai ke telinga Akashi Seishirou. Ia sangat marah dan patah hati. Ia sungguh ingin membunuh Kuroko Takigawa, tapi ia masih punya hati. Ia tahu Chihaya sangat mencintai pemuda itu. Membunuhnya sama saja akan membuat hubungannya dengan Chihaya semakin buruk.

Akashi memilih mundur meskipun berulang kali hatinya terluka memikirkan Chihaya. Ia semakin gila karena kehilangan pasangannya dan memutuskan untuk menikahi seorang manusia juga seperti yang dilakukan oleh Chihaya.

Pernikahan Kuroko Takigawa dan Mayuzumi Chihaya memberikan seorang anak yang tampan yang mereka beri nama Kuroko Chihiro. Anak ini tumbuh dengan cepat. Mereka tentu saja tahu anak mereka adalah seorang vampire seperti ibunya. Meskipun begitu, mereka tak terlalu memusingkannya. Bagi mereka selama mereka bisa menjaga putra sulung mereka semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Dua tahun kemudian, Chihaya melahirkan kembali seorang bayi manis yang awalnya mereka pikir perempuan tapi ternyata seorang laki-laki. Anak ini berbeda dengan Chihiro. Ia tak memiliki taring tajam seperti milik Chihiro dan langsung diketahui sebagai manusia normal pada umumnya.

Tetapi kebahagiaan mereka tak berlangsung lama. Baru beberapa bulan setelah Kuroko Tetsuya terlahir bencana datang menyergap mereka.

Malam itu, Chihiro merengek ingin menemani sang adik. Entah kenapa setiap ibunya mengatakan Tetsuya akan tidur dengan baik-baik saja Chihiro marah dan tetap memaksa ingin menjaga sang adik. Tepat saat itu tiba-tiba ada angin besar di sekitar rumah mereka.

Brak!

Pintu depan terdengar seperti baru saja didobrak seseorang. Benar saja, sang ayah langsung berlari menghampiri istri dan anak-anaknya berada. Mereka menatap waspada pada seseorang yang sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka. Mereka tak dapat melihat jelas siapa orang itu. Jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan topeng joker yang sedang tertawa membuat orang itu tak dapat dikenali sedikitpun.

"Siapa kau?!" bentak sang ayah pada orang itu.

Orang itu tak menjawab. Ia tetap melangkah pelan dan tenang mendekati mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Tak ada yang dapat melihat pergerakan sosok itu. Sosok itu sudah menggigit sang ayah yang berada paling depan di antara mereka.

"Chihaya! Selamatkan dirimu dan anak-anak!" teriak sang ayah dengan susah payah sebelum ajal menjemputnya.

Namun Chihaya tetap tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia menutup kedua matanya sejenak dan menghela napas. Ia menatap ke arah Mayuzumi Chihiro dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Chihiro sayang. Dengar, kau adalah seorang kakak. Tugas seorang kakak adalah menjaga dan melindungi adiknya kapanpun. Chihiro sudah tahu bukan kalau adikmu berbeda dengan kita. Dia tidak memiliki kekuatan seperti kita dan dia manusia yang manis," bisik Chihaya pelan.

"_Ha'i._"

"Chihiro, _Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_ sangat menyayangi kalian berdua. Jika Tetsuya menanyakan dimana kami jawablah hanya dengan kalimat bahwa kami menyayanginya dan dia akan mengerti."

"_Ha'i._"

"Chihiro, berjanjilah pada _Okaa-san_. Jangan biarkan seorangpun menyentuh dan menggigit Tetsuya begitu pula dengan Chihiro. Kalau Chihiro melakukannya _Okaa-san_ akan marah."

"_Ha'i,_ _Okaa-san_."

"Kalau begitu, pergilah ke rumah bibimu. Ku harap ia akan mengerti dengan surat ini."

"Tapi _Okaa-san_! _Okaa-san_!"

.

.

.

"Tetsuya?" tegur Mayuzumi ketika sadar sang adik tak berbicara sedikitpun sejak keduanya melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan dan ia juga paham tingkah diam adiknya ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan sesuatu yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Kuroko masih diam. Mayuzumi mencoba menatap mata sang adik berharap bisa mendapatkan penglihatan dari apa yang dipikirkan oleh adiknya. Namun sekeras apapun ia mencoba, pikiran Kuroko tetap tak bisa dibaca. Mayuzumi sudah tahu hal ini sejak lama. Semua keluarga Mayuzumi juga sudah tahu bahwa mereka tak bisa membaca pikiran Kuroko sedikitpun.

"Tetsuya?" Mayuzumi mengulangi memanggilnya.

"Ada apa, _nii-san_?" Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan di bawah kakinya ke arah Mayuzumi.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" selidik Mayuzumi.

"_Iie._ Hanya saja... _Nii-san_, aku ini manusia biasa. Tak perlu khawatir aku akan melukai seseorang. Lagipula aku tidak punya ketertarikan dengan darah manusia. Oleh karena itu..."

"Oleh karena itu?" Mayuzumi mengulang ucapan Kuroko.

"_Nii-san _tidak perlu terus menjagaku," ucap Kuroko.

"Bukan itu alasanku untuk menjagamu, Tetsuya. Ada banyak alasan," lirih Mayuzumi.

"Eh? Apa yang _nii-san _katakan?"

"Kau tidak suka aku terus ada di sekitarmu? Membuatmu kesulitan mendapatkan seorang gadis untuk dikencani?"

"Bukan begitu, _nii-san._ Aku hanya tidak suka melihatmu dimarahi oleh mereka karena menjaga darah kotor sepertiku."

"Oh, kau mendengarnya ya. Aku tidak peduli pada mereka. Aku hanya peduli pada ucapan _Okaa-san _yang memintaku untuk menjaga dan melindungimu apapun yang akan terjadi," Kuroko merasa ucapan datar nan dingin Mayuzumi kali ini sedikit dibumbui dengan rasa marah.

"_Gomenasai._ Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat _nii-san _marah."

"Lupakan saja. Dan jangan pernah lagi menyebut dirimu sendiri darah kotor, Tetsuya. Aku tidak suka itu. Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah adikku yang sangat berharga."

.

.

.

"Oi, Akashi! Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Aomine yang baru masuk ke ruangan besar mirip aula itu.

"Diamlah, Daiki. Kalau kau tak ingin tinggal nama sekarang."

"Hee? Itu kan Kurokocchi-ssu! Lihatlah Aominecchi! Dia bersama Mayuzumicchi lagi-ssu~ Menyebalkan! Aku jadi susah mendekati Kurokocchi. _Hidoi-ssu_!" cerocos Kise yang berdiri menatap jendela tak jauh dari Akashi ketika menemukan sosok Kuroko sedang berjalan pulang dengan Mayuzumi.

"Tentu saja, _nanodayo_. Mereka itu kakak beradik," komentar Midorima.

"Tapi Mayuzumicchi juga tidak perlu terlalu protektif padanya-ssu! Dan bagian mananya mereka itu kakak beradik, Midorimacchi? Marga mereka kan berbeda-ssu," protes Kise.

"Eh? Mayu-chin dan Kuro-chin kakak beradik? Apa mereka enak dimakan ya? Bagaimana kalau Kuro-chin?" ucap Murasakibara yang lebih seperti bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau akan langsung dibunuh oleh Mayuzumi kalau kau mendekati Kuroko bahkan belum memakannya, Murasakibara," ucap Aomine.

"Kurokocchi? Kau mengenalnya, Ryouta?" tanya Akashi pada si surai pirang itu.

"Tentu saja-ssu. Aku dan Aominecchi adalah teman sekelasnya. Midorimacchi juga mengenalnya karena Kurokocchi adalah seksi perpustakaan," jawab Kise dengan intens.

"Heh? Begitukah?" manik _heterochrome _itu sedikit berkilat.

"Iya-ssu. Dan menurutku dari semua orang di dunia ini Kurokocchi adalah yang paling _kawaii-ssu_! Dia juga paling cantik jika punya rambut panjang di sekolah ini-ssu! Coba aku bisa berpasangan dengan Kurokocchi dan bukan Aominecchi, hidupku pasti akan menyenangkan-ssu!" Kise mencibir ke arah Aomine.

"Apa?! Kau bilang apa?! Lagi pula Tetsu mana mau menjadi pasanganmu. Kau itu terlalu berisik. Dan dia juga tidak suka kau sebut _kawaii _dan cantik. Akulah yang lebih pantas untuknya," balas Aomine kesal.

"Setidaknya aku tidak _hentai _sepertimu Aominecchi. Lagipula kau tidak pantas dengan Kurokocchi-ssu. Kau itu jelek dan hitam. Sedangkan aku? Lihatlah aku, Aominecchi. Aku ini tampan dan putih. Kurokocchi pasti akan langsung menyukaiku kalau aku tidak tertahan oleh Mayuzumicchi-ssu!"

"KISE TEMEE! Apa kau bilang?!" Aomine mendelik marah ke arah Kise yang sedang menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kise, Aomine! Lebih baik kalian diam, _nanodayo,_" ucap Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit turun.

"Heh? Begitu ya?" gumam Akashi sambil menatap sosok Kuroko yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Oi, Akashi. Kau tidak punya maksud lain dengan menatap Kuroko, 'kan?" tanya Midorima pada Akashi yang sudah menyeringai mengerikan itu.

"Tentu saja aku punya maksud lain, Shintarou."

"Tapi Akashi, kau tidak boleh memiliki pasangan seorang manusia, _nanodayo_. Aku tahu kau belum mendapat pasangan selama ini. Karena—yah, karena itu. Tapi tetap saja kau tidak boleh memilikinya."

"Tentu saja aku bisa, Shintarou. Bahkan _Otou-sama _pun bisa."

"Tapi ayahmu itu... Itu berbeda, _nanodayo_."

"Aku tidak melihat ada perbedaan antara kedua hal itu, Shintarou," seringai Akashi tampak semakin lebar.

.

.

.

Sampai di rumah. Seperti biasa, tak ada yang peduli bagaimana keadaan Kuroko. Semuanya sibuk mengerubungi Mayuzumi menanyakan apa ada yang terluka atau tidak. Kuroko tak peduli. Ia hanya membungkuk sopan dan melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga pualam menuju ke kamarnya.

Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah sore ini. Ia benar-benar ingin segera melempar tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Mungkin tidur sebentar bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih baik. Kuroko melirik sekilas ke arah kakaknya yang masih dikerumuni itu sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya. Ada perasaan tidak menyenangkan yang menghinggapi hatinya di kala itu juga. Buru-buru Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu.

Ceklek!

"_Ohisashiburi, _Tet-chan!"

"_Anoo... Sumimasen,_ kau siapa?" tanya Kuroko bingung pada pemuda _raven _yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang miliknya.

"Hee? Kau tak mengenaliku, Tet-chan?" raut wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat itu membuat Kuroko sedikit jengkel dan ingin segera mengusirnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengenalmu. Dan tolong pergilah dari kamarku," balas Kuroko datar dan mulai melangkah memasuki kamarnya.

"Tet-chan, kenapa kau jadi jahat padaku? Mungkin terlalu sering bersama Chi-chan membuatmu menjadi mirip seperti dia. Ah! Chi-chan! _Hisashiburi_!" pemuda bersurai _raven _itu langsung melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamar adikku, Takao Kazunari-kun?" nada dingin yang diharapkan oleh pemuda bernama Takao itu langsung membuatnya berseringai sedikit.

Ia langsung melompat bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan. Senyum bodoh juga terlihat dari wajahnya sehingga membuat Mayuzumi langsung menajamkan manik abu-nya bersiap untuk menyerang kalau-kalau Takao akan berbuat sesuatu yang tak diinginkannya.

"Tenanglah, Chi-chan. Aku berjanji tak akan menyentuh Tet-chan sedikitpun."

"Lalu apa maumu?"

Kuroko hanya diam. Ia tak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh kakaknya dan Takao. Ia lebih memilih diam dan memperhatikan keduanya sibuk membahas urusan masing-masing tanpa menganggu.

Senyum bodoh perlahan menghilang dari wajah Takao digantikan dengan wajah seriusnya. Otot-otot di wajah Mayuzumi menegang. Ia sudah paham dengan temannya yang satu ini. Jika ia sudah menunjukkan wajah seriusnya, berarti akan ada berita buruk yang nanti didengarnya.

"Dengar. Aku hanya akan memberimu kabar buruk, Chi-chan. Saat ini ku harap kalian berdua lebih berhati-hati. Banyak terjadi pembunuhan belakangan ini. Bukan hanya keluarga manusia yang terbunuh, tetapi ada juga keluarga vampire. Mereka menyebut diri mereka sebagai darah perak. Kau pasti tahu maksudku. Kemarin keluarga Sakurai habis tak bersisa. Ryo-chan hampir selamat jika kita lebih cepat menyelamatkannya. Tapi akhirnya, ia tetap mengikuti jejak keluarganya," ucap Takao sedikit merinding dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Tunggu, bukankah semua vampire itu abadi?" tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba dan membuat kedua orang yang sedang serius itu memandang ke arah Kuroko. Bahkan Mayuzumi yang akan membuka suara langsung menutupnya kembali.

Takao memandang Mayuzumi menuntut penjelasan. Sedangkan wajah Mayuzumi mulai suram mengingat peristiwa beberapa tahun yang lalu. Benar, Kuroko Tetsuya belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada beberapa bulan setelah kelahirannya. Yang Kuroko tahu hanya ayahnya yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan dan ibunya yang sedang tertidur di suatu tempat dan akan bangun suatu saat nanti. Tapi itu semua tidak benar, ada yang disembunyikan Mayuzumi darinya.

"_Nee_, Tet-chan, kau—yah, kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kedua orangtuamu?" tanya Takao sedikit ragu.

"Bukankah _Okaa-san _sedang tertidur di suatu tempat? Dan _Otou-san _meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil? Iya, 'kan, _nii-san_?" Kuroko menatap Takao dan Mayuzumi bergantian.

"_Etto, _Tet-chan, begini... Sebenarnya kedua orangtuamu itu meninggal bersama ketika kau baru berumur beberapa bulan. Keduanya meninggal karena dibunuh oleh vampire darah perak," ucap Takao merasa tak enak hati pada pemuda manis itu.

"Tapi _nii-san _bilang..." Kuroko menatap Mayuzumiyang sejak tadi tak memandang ke arahnya.

"Takao, sudah ku bilang jangan membahas itu di hadapan Tetsuya," lirih Mayuzumi tanpa memandang ke arah Kuroko.

"Chi-chan, kau juga tidak bisa membohongi Tet-chan selamanya. Ia juga perlu tahu tentang orangtuanya," protes Takao pada Mayuzumi.

"_Nii-san..._"

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou menatap selembar foto yang ada di tangannya. Manik _heterochrome_-nya berkilat menyeramkan disertai seringaian khas yang membuat wajah rupawannya semakin terlihat tampan. Ia membalik foto itu. Ada tulisan tangan di sana. Kuroko Tetsuya. Ya, itulah yang tertulis rapi di balik foto itu.

"Kau tidak berniat membunuh Mayuzumi Chihiro, 'kan, Akashi?" tanya Aomine.

"Eh? Aka-chin, kau ingin membunuhnya?" Murasakibara memandang Akashi sekilas sebelum digantikan oleh sebungkus keripik kentang yang ada di tangannya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Daiki, Atsushi. Selama ia tidak menggangguku."

To be continued

* * *

Baiklah.. Ryuu sebenernya pengen lanjutin Fanfic yang sebelumnya u.u tapi gak ada ide dan malah kepikiran sama rumus-rumus buat uts besok hiks u.u #curhat

Yah ini gaje u.u Keep atau biarkan begini saja?

Review, please hehe :D


	2. Chapter 2

Mayuzumi sudah mengatakan semuanya. Semua yang terjadi pada kedua orangtuanya. Kuroko sendiri tak berkata atau menyela semua perkataan Mayuzumi sedikitpun. Ia memilih untuk terdiam dan larut dalam pikirannya selama beberapa saat. Hingga deheman Mayuzumi berhasil menarik Kuroko kembali ke dirinya.

Kenyataan pahit ini terlalu membuatnya merasa amat sangat bersalah. Ia bahkan tak melirik sang kakak dan malah memandang ke arah lain ketika pemuda bersurai abu-abu meminta perhatian padanya. Mayuzumi menarik wajah Kuroko mendekat. Menatapnya lekat-lekat. Manik abunya seakan mengunci manik _aquamarine _milik Kuroko Tetsuya agar tak mengalihkan pandangan darinya.

"Dan aku masih punya alasan lain untuk menjaga dan melindungimu, Tetsuya," air muka Mayuzumi terlihat semakin serius sekarang.

"Alasan... lain?"

"Ya. Ini hanya menurut pemikiranku saja, kalau kau mau tahu. Kau ingat apa yang dibicarakan Takao tadi?" Mayuzumi melepaskan tangannya dari wajah sang adik perlahan.

"Darah perak?" Kuroko mengerutkan sedikit keningnya meskipun tak kentara.

"Ya, darah perak. Mereka lah yang membunuh kedua orangtua kita, Tetsuya. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa mereka. Yang mereka incar saat ini adalah vampire darah biru. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka ingin lakukan pada para darah biru itu. Untuk membantu mereka, mungkin," ada kilatan kemarahan di balik manik abu yang selalu terlihat tenang itu.

"Tapi kenapa? Apa itu darah perak?" Kuroko masih tak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang disebut 'darah perak' itu, selama ia tinggal di dunia vampire ini memang beberapa kali ia pernah mendengar beberapa makhluk abadi itu mengatakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan 'darah perak'.

"Darah perak, vampire yang lebih kuat atau setara kuatnya dengan darah murni. Mereka akan tanpa segan untuk membunuh vampire lain hanya untuk mencapai satu tujuan yaitu menjadi semakin kuat dan bisa melakukan sesuatu yang mereka inginkan. Berkuasa atau lebih tepatnya."

"Kalau begitu... apa alasan lain yang _nii-san_ bicarakan tadi?" pertanyaan Kuroko langsung membuat Mayzumi terdiam sebentar lalu menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

"Kau dengar apa yang aku katakan tadi? Ini hanya asumsiku saja. Tapi aku yakin itu benar. Alasannya karena mereka mengincar kita, kau dan aku. Itulah kenapa aku selalu bersiaga ada di sampingmu, Tetsuya. Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa. Meskipun mereka menganggapku adalah keluarga mereka, aku tak menyukai mereka karena bersikap menyebalkan padamu," satu sentakkan berhasil membuat tubuh Kuroko menabrak dada bidang sang kakak, Mayuzumi memeluknya erat.

"Tapi aku pernah mendengar Riko-san bilang mereka mengincar _nii-san _karena _nii-san _adalah seorang darah murni. Mereka tidak akan mengincarku kalau begitu."

"Tidak, Tetsuya. Tidak. Menurutku ada yang salah dari teori itu. Jika mereka mengincarku dulu, mereka pasti akan mendekat ke arahku dan membunuhku sebelum aku melakukan perlawanan. Tapi mereka tidak melakukannya. Mereka mendekat ke arahmu," bahu kokoh itu sedikit berguncang ketika ingatannya kembali pada masa-masa itu. _Sungguh, aku tak ingin kehilangan anggota keluargaku lagi terlebih lagi adikku yang sangat aku sayangi_.

"Tapi _nii-san _bilang kalau _nii-san _berada di samping box bayiku."

"Aku tahu ke arah mana dia memandang, Tetsuya. Meskipun wajahnya tertutup dengan sempurna, tapi aku masih bisa melihat matanya yang menatapmu dengan pandangan haus akan membunuhmu. Seolah membunuhmu adalah sebuah prioritas utama mereka datang ke rumah kita."

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story ini milik Ryuu AkaKuro**

**Genre: Supernatural, Vampire, Romance  
**

**Rated: T  
**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Absurd, dll**

**Pairing: Aka**shi** x Kuro**ko

**Character: Kuroko. T, Kiseki no Sedai, Mayuzumi. C, Ogiwara. S, OC  
**

* * *

Kelopak mata yang semula tertutup itu membuka, menampilkan sepasang manik _aquamarine _yang indah. Berkas-berkas cahaya masuk sedikit lewat celah-celah jendela yang tak tertutup tirai, membuat ruangan yang gelap itu sedikit lebih terang. Kuroko tak bisa tidur. Pikirannya terus melayang pada kedua orangtuanya. Masih ada sebersit perasaan bersalah yang muncul di hatinya.

Andai tak pernah lahir, andai terbunuh oleh para darah perak pada saat itu juga, Kuroko masih terus berandai-andai pada hal buruk tentang dirinya. Ia tersenyum kecil secara tiba-tiba ketika mengingat Mayuzumi akan marah jika tahu ia mengandaikan hal buruk pada dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda bersurai _baby blue _itu memilih untuk bangun. Langkah pelannya membawanya ke arah jendela. Disibakkannya tirai itu, tangan putih porselennya terangkat mendorong engsel jendela hingga terbuka. Matanya terpejam, merasakan hembusan angin dingin yang membelai wajah rupawan nan imutnya. Kembali, ia membuka matanya menatap langit-langit berawan dengan beberapa bintang yang masih bersedia memancarkan sinarnya.

"_Okaa-san, Otou-san_, apakah ini semua karena aku lahir?" gumam Kuroko dengan wajah menengadah ke arah langit malam itu.

Perlahan tangan kiri Kuroko terangkat seolah akan meraih satu bintang yang tergantung sendiri di langit berawan itu—bintang yang terpisah dari kumpulannya. Bintang yang terlihat terang meskipun bersinar sendiri dan jauh dari kumpulannya. Sungguh Kuroko ingin sekali menjadi seperti bintang itu kalau ia bisa.

"Argh!" rintih Kuroko ketika merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di sekitar pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Kedua matanya terpejam menahan rasa sakit. Sedangkan tangan lainnya ia guanakan untuk meremas pergelangan tangannya demi menetralisir rasa sakit yang makin tidak karuan itu. Tanpa Kuroko sadari, lambang cantik yang ada di tangannya bersinar indah. Bagian kepala phoenix-nya bersinar kemerahan seperti api yang berkobar dan bagian sayap pegasus-nya bersinar kebiruan seperti pantulan cahaya yang mengenai bongkahan es abadi. Sungguh pencampuran yang sempurna.

Sinar itu perlahan menghilang diiringi dengan redanya rasa sakit yang Kuroko rasakan. Ia langsung menghembuskan napas lega. Ini sudah berulang kali ia rasakan semenjak tonjolan-tonjolan aneh itu muncul di pergelangan lengan kirinya. Namun ia hanya berpikiran positif bahwa mungkin itu hanya komplikasi karena ia terlahir dari persilangan antara vampire dan manusia. Terlebih lagi ia terlahir sebagai manusia dan tidak seperti kakaknya.

"Kuroko?"

Suara itu terdengar familiar di telinga Kuroko. Buru-buru ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jalanan di bawahnya. Tampaklah seorang pmuda yang sudah Kuroko kenal tengah tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan gigi indahnya yang bertaring itu.

"Ogiwara-kun? Kenapa kau ada di luar selarut ini?" tanya Kuroko dengan suara seminim mungkin agar tak mengganggu tidur nyenyak yang lain—yang sebenarnya tidak tidur dan hanya sekedar akting—yang ada di Mayuzumi Manor itu.

"Bolehkah aku naik ke sana?"

"_Ha'i."_

Layaknya kedipan mata, Ogiwara tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di hadapan Kuroko. Kuroko tersenyum sekilas kemudian langsung menarik kursi belajarnya mempersilakan dengan sopan sang tamu untuk duduk. Sedangkan ia sendiri juga mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggir ranjang.

"Kau belum tidur?" manik Ogiwara mengerling ke arah jam yang ada di meja belajar Kuroko.

"Sudah mencoa tidur, tapi tidak bisa. Ogiwara-kun sendiri, kenapa berada di luar selarut ini?"

"Berburu, kau tahu. Kami semua tidak bolehmenghisap darah manusia dan bangsa kami. Itu larangan. Kami hanya dibolehkan untuk menghisap darah hewan buas di dalam hutan. Kau tahu itu, kan, Kuroko?"

"_Ha'i_. _Nii-san _juga pernah mengatakannya padaku ketika aku menanyakan hal yang sama seperti aku bertanya pada Ogiwara-kun saat ini," Kuroko terkikik kecil dibarengi dengan anggukkan kepalanya yang menunjukkan persetujuannya dengan apa yang diucapkan Ogiwara barusan.

"Hah... Omong-omong, Kuroko. Besok aku akan ada di kelasmu," cengiran khas milik Ogiwara muncul kembali di wajah rupawannya itu.

"Eh?" Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya, tak mengerti maksud perkataan Ogiwara barusan.

"Aku pindah ke Teiko besok. Dan _Otou-san _ku bilang aku akan berada di kelas yang sama denganmu," serunya semangat meski terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Iya, sungguh. Eh, Kuroko, ini sudah sangat larut. Kau tidak mengantuk?"

Kuroko terdiam. Ia nampaknya sedang berpikir. Benar, ini memang sudah larut tapi ia masih belum bisa untuk memejamkan matanya. Tapi tentu akan lebih buruh kalau ia tidak tidur, ia akan sakit dan ia sendiri juga tak mau mengalaminya.

"Tidurlah. Aku tak ingin kau sakit, Kuroko. Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang,"Ogiwara tersenyum lebar pada sahabatnya itu seraya menepuk pelan bahunya sebelum ia melompat keluar dari jendela kamar Kuroko.

.

.

.

Pintu setinggi empat kaki itu terbuka lebar, membiarkan sosok putra tunggal Akashi lewat. Wajah angkuhnya terlihat semakin kentara ketika ia memasuki ruangan itu. Sedangkan di dalam ruang keluarga Akashi Manor itu sudah duduk seseorang dengan wajah yang hampir tak jauh berbeda dari Akashi Seijuurou hanya terlihat sedikit tua. Matanya menajam ketika melihat putra tunggalnya sudah berdiri tepat beberapa langkah dari tempatnya duduk.

"Ada apa ingin menemuiku, _Otou-sama_?" meskipun terdengar angkuh, tetapi masih ada nada hormat di setiap ucapannya.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu apa maksudku, Seijuurou," Akashi Seishirou tampaknya tak ingin terlalu lama berbasa-basi dengan anak semata wayangnya sekaligus pewaris tunggal keluarga Akashi, ekspresi yang ditunjukkan olehnya juga tak kalah angkuhnya dari Seijuurou.

"Tentu saja. Jadi kau ingin membahas hal itu, _Otou-sama_?"

"Ya. Kau pasti tahu betul tentang hal itu, Seijuurou. Tapi sebelum itu ada hal yang aku ingin untuk kau lakukan."

"kalau begitu, apa yang kau ingin untuk aku lakukan, _Otou-sama_?"

Akashi Seishirou tampak berpikir sejenak, menimbang-nimbang keputusan yang akan diambilnya untuk saat ini. Namun tiba-tiba rahangnya mengeras dan meninggalkan ekspresi kaku di wajah rupawan itu, mengingat apa yang baru saja dengan seenaknya masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Tentu itu hanya masa lalu. Masa lalu yang tak mungkin begitu saja dilupakan olehnya. Seijuurou hanya diam, manik _heterochrome_-nya tampak betah untuk mengamati setiap perubahan ekspresi sang ayah.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengurusi ngengat-ngengat kecil itu. Dan bersiaplah. Kita mungkin akan menghadapi perang besar dalam waktu dekat."

"Tentu, _Otou-sama._"

"Dan menurut apa yang dilihat oleh Momoi Satsuki beberapa waktu lalu dalam penglihatannya, hanya antara kau dan bocah abu-abu itu yang dapat menghentikan perang besar itu. Tapi jangan ceroboh, ngengat-ngengat itu pasti juga menginginkanmu, mencari kekuatanmu."

"Tentu, _Otou-sama. _Tapi siapa—bocah abu-abu?"

"Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi Chihiro. Pewaris darah Mayuzumi. Aku yakin bocah itu yang ada dalam penglihatan Momoi Satsuki."

.

.

.

Perkenalan Ogiwara di depan kelas langsung menyita seluruh perhatian seisi kelas, kecuali Kuroko tentunya. Wajah rupawan dengan aura kesempurnaan dan keabadian terasa jelas di sekeliling pemuda itu. Wajah pucat bagai mayat itu tak membuat para gadis yang menatapnya penuh kekaguman itu buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajah itu malah berhasil membuat mereka semua hanya terfokus pada dirinya.

Berbeda dengan para siswa lainnya, Kise Ryouta dan Aomine Daiki memandangnya lain. Mereka menatap pemuda itu intens. Dan di otak mereka membuat spekulasi tentang pemuda itu sebelum mengernyitkan dahinya masing-masing.

_"Dia Ogiwara yang itu?"_ batin Kise tak percaya.

_"Rupanya ia berhasil selamat dari peristiwa itu_,_" _batin Aomine yang ekor matanya masih tertuju pada Ogiwara.

Ogiwara nampak santai, mengacuhkan pandangan seisi kelas yang menatapnya dan segera duduk di bangkunya yang berada tepat di samping Kuroko. Ia menyapa Kuroko dan berkedip pada pemuda itu membuat beberapa siswa langsung berpikir bahwa keduanya merupakan teman lama.

Pelajaran demi pelajaran terlewati. Bel istirahat makan siang berbunyi beberapa detik yang lalu. Sontak saja, semua teman di kelas itu langsung mendekati Ogiwara untuk berkenalan.

Berhasil menolak beberapa ajakan teman mereka dan mengeluarkan diri dari kerumunan itu, Ogiwara langsung mendekati Kuroko. Menarik kursinya dan menempatkannya di hadapan Kuroko. Mereka tampak berbicara akrab dengan Kuroko, membuat siswa-siswi yang lain iri menatapnya.

"Aominecchi, kau tahu sesuatu yang aku pikirkan-ssu?" Kise tampaknya masih belum ingin melepaskan tatapan nyalangnya ke arah Ogiwara hingga ketika ia berbicara pada pemuda tan itu ia tak menatapnya.

"Yeah, mungkin. Tapi yang jelas aku tahu, Akashi pasti akan senang mendengar ini," Aomine mengendikkan sedikit bahunya disertai seringai kecil di bibirnya ketika ia selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya.

To be continued

* * *

Terima kasih buat yang rela membaca fict yang tiba-tiba kepikiran ini ^^ Terimakasih buat yang udah fav, follow, maupun silent reader yang sudah datang ke sini ^^

Untuk apdet kilat, masih susah kayaknya, tapi sebisa mungkin Ryuu akan apdet seminggu sekali entah fict yang mana :D

Special thanks to: ** , Zara Zahra, Bona Nano, Uchiha Ryuuki, KakaknyaKuroko Tetsuya, Hotori Nana, ai, puja911**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ada seratus dua orang yang tiba di pelabuhan Mayflower pada November 1620. Namun, di tahun berikutnya, hanya kurang dari setengahnya yang tetap hidup untuk menyaksikan pembangunan koloni Plymouth. Tidak seorangpun 'meninggal' selama pelayaran kapal Mayflower. Akan tetapi, kehidupan mereka sangat sulit saat tiba, terutama bagi yang 'muda'. Hampir semua dari yang 'meninggal' bahkan belum mencapai usia enam belas tahun._

_Angka 'kematian' yang mengejutkan tersebut sebagian diakibatkan karena musim dingin yang ganas,dan sebagian lagi karena keadaan pada saat itu. Sementara para pria berada di udara bebas, membangun rumah, dan minum air segar, para wanita dan anak-anak terkurung dalam ceruk kapal yang lembab dan padat, tempat penyakit dapat menyebar jauh lebih cepat. Setelah dua bulan pelayaran, para wanita tetap tinggsl di dalam kapal selama empat bulan sementara para pria membangun tempat-tempat penyimpanan dan menghabiskan seperemat hidup mereka di daratan. Para Puritan—kelompok penting pengikut Protestan dari Inggris—muda secara rutin merawat yang sakit sehingga mereka pun ikut terpapar pada berbagai macam penyakit, termasuk sebuah penyakit darah fatal yang oleh dokumen-dokumen sejarah disebut 'pengisapan'._

_Myles Standish dipilih menjai gubernur di koloni itu pada 1622 selama tiga puluh tahun masa jabatan berturut-turut. Ia dan istrinya, Rose, memiliki empat belas anak yang terdiri dari tujuh pasang anak kembar yang mengagumkan. Dalam suatu pembalikan nasib, hanya dalam beberapa tahun saja, jumlah penduduk di koloni ini menjadi dua kali lipat, dengan laporan jumlah kelahiran berlipat ganda di dalam seluruh keluarga yang 'selamat'._

_—Diambil dari 'Kehidupan dan Kematian di Koloni Plymouth,_

_1620 — 1641_

_oleh Profesor Lawrence Winslow Van Alen_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**Kuroko no Basuke ** **© Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

** Before the Dawn ©** Ryuu AkaKuro

**Blue Bloods © Melissa de la Cruz (for the history)  
**

**Genre: Supernatural, Vampire, Romance  
**

**Rated: T  
**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Absurd, dll**

**Character: Kuroko. T, Kiseki no Sedai, Mayuzumi. C**

* * *

.

.

.

_21 November 1620_

_Kapal Mayflower_

_._

_Musim dingin ini sangat sulit. Tampaknya, laut melawan John sehingga kami selalu kedinginan. Mungkin kami akan mendapat kedamaian di dunia baru ini walaupun banyak yang percaya kalau kami belum lepas dari 'bahaya'. Dari jendela, aku melihat garis pantai yang mulai memperlihatkan Southampton, dan aku bersyukur karenanya. Aku pasti selalu merindukan rumah, tetapi kaum kami tak lagi aman di sana. Aku sendiri tidak memercayai kabar burung itu, tapi kami harus bergerak sesuai perintah. Begitulah cara kami sejak dulu. Sekarang, John dan aku bepergian sebagai suami istri. Kami berencana menikah secepatnya. Jumlah kami terlalu sedikit, padahal kami memerlukan jumlah yang lebih banyak untuk tetap bertahan hidup._

_Mungkin segalanya akan berubah. Mungkin, keberuntungan akan menyinari kami dan keadaan akan menjadi lebih baik. Jangkar sudah tertambat. Kami sudah mendarat. Dunia baru menanti._

_._

_—Catherine Carver_

_._

_._

_._

Ruang dewan murid tampak lengang seperti biasa. Hanya ada lima pemuda tampan dengan surai berbeda warna yang sedang duduk melingkari meja utama dengan sang surai _scarlet _berada tengah-tengahnya. Manik _heterochrome_-nya menyapa satu per satu dari keempat pemuda yang duduk di bagian kanan dan kirinya. Kedua tangannya saling bertaut menyangga dagu. Manik _heterochrome_-nya kini telah berhenti pada satu titik, seorang pemuda bersurai _navy blue _dengan kulit tan yang eksotis siapa lagi jika bukan Aomine Daiki.

"Jadi..." tatapan _heterochrome _itu menajam. "Apa informasi yang kau dapat, Daiki?"

Yang ditanya malah menunjukkan seringai lebarnya. Ia meluruskan posisi tubuhnya, menatap lurus sosok yang dianggapnya sebagai ketua itu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuknya. Tipikal Aomine Daiki.

"Ogiwara Shigehiro. Ia pindah di kelasku pagi ini."

Kedua manik mata milik Midorima dan Murasakibara melebar. Mereka menatap Aomine dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Lain halnya dengan Akashi, ia masih tetap santai dan tenang seperti biasanya. Sepertinya pemuda bersurai _scarlet _satu ini memang sudah menduganya, atau sudah tahu?

Akashi membalas seringaian Aomine dan memberinya tatapan tertarik. Sedangkan Kise sendiri hanya diam. Ia asyik memandangi ekspresi kedua rekannya—Midorima dan Murasakibara—yang menurutnya lucu itu.

"Bagaimana bisa _nanodayo_? Bukankah seluruh keluarga Ogiwara sudah musnah sejak penyerangan yang terjadi di Ogiwara Manor?" Midorima masih memasang tatapan Aomine-kau-bercanda ke arah pemuda berkulit tan itu.

"Mine-chin, candaanmu tidak lucu," tambah Murasakibara.

"Tidak. Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Kalau kalian tidak percaya kau bisa tanya Kise atau mengeceknya sendiri di kelasku," balas Aomine.

"Aominecchi betul-ssu! Aku sudah mengeceknya kalau ia memang benar-benar pewaris tunggal Ogiwara," Kise ikut menambahkan.

Setelah percakapan itu Akashi sudah benar-benar tak peduli pada ocehan keempat makhluk lainnya dalam ruangan itu. Ia memilih diam sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Seringai yang sejak tadi tercetak di bibirnya semakin melebar diiringi dengan segala pemikiran yang mulai bermunculan di dalam kepalanya.

"Menarik. Benar-benar menarik. Jadi dia masih hidup, eh? Sungguh mengejutkan. Mungkin kita akan mendapatkan anggota dewan murid baru dalam waktu dekat ini," ucap Akashi tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

Kuroko melirik jam dinding yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Sudah pukul lima sore ternyata. Tumben sang kakak—Mayuzumi—belum menjemputnya. Padahal biasanya pemuda bersurai abu itu sudah menjemputnya setengah jam yang lalu. Kuroko menutup bukunya sebentar sebelum membukanya kembali. Ia coba berpikir positif, lagipula Mayuzumi pasti tidak akan tega meninggalkannya. Tidak, bukannya tidak tega. Tetapi mengetahui dengan sifat _brother complex _yang berlebih itu, Mayuzumi pasti tidak akan pernah mau meninggalkan sang adik sendiri.

Ingat tentang bagaimana sifat _over-protektif _sang kakak membuat Kuroko mendengus kasar. Bagaimanapun juga selama ini Kuroko telah mencoba menghilangkan sifat itu dari kakaknya tetapi tetap tidak berhasil juga sampai sekarang. Kuroko paham sang kakak sangat khawatir padanya, terlebih lagi dengan masalah keluarga yang telah menempel pada dirinya sejak ia lahir. Tetapi ia tetap kesal juga. Gara-gara sifat sang kakak itulah Kuroko jadi tidak memiliki banyak teman—malah hampir tidak memiliki teman, lebih tepatnya.

Kuroko membuka halaman yang tadi dibacanya kembali. Meneruskan ritual membacanya yang tertunda sebentar sambil menunggu sang kakak menjemput. _Mungkin menunggu sebentar lagi tidak masalah_, begitu pikirnya.

Ceklek!

Pintu perpustakaan terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemuda tampan dengan wajah angkuhnya. Surai _scarlet _dan manik _heterochrome _sebagai ciri khasnya pun membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan. Ya, dia adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Sepasang _heterochrome _itu menelusuri tiap inchi perpustakaan, mencari sejumput helaian _baby blue _yang selalu menarik perhatiannya selama ini.

_Ketemu_, batinnya senang. Tentu saja ketemu karena ia tidak pernah salah. Apalagi aroma yang dimiliki oleh orang itu terlalu jelas, aroma manis yang memabukkan. Aroma manis yang berbeda dari manusia lain di sekelilingnya, yang tentu saja mengundang makhluk seperti Akashi untuk datang.

Akashi terdiam sesaat. Aroma yang sempat tercium di hidungnya hampir saja membuat instingnya berada di luar kendali. Untung saja ia seorang Akashi—darah murni yang sudah terbiasa mengatur instingnya dengan baik. Jika tidak, mungkin ia saat ini telah menyerang makhluk manis berekspresi datar yang sedang membaca buku tebal di sudut ruangan itu. Berdehem pelan, Akashi mulai mendekatinya selayaknya manusia 'normal' biasanya.

Kuroko yang merasa ada orang di dekatnya langsung mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya. Tak jauh darinya ada seseorang yang ia kenali sebagai ketua dewan murid sekolah ini tengah berjalan ke arahnya disertai tumpukan buku di tangannya.

"_Doumo_," sapa Kuroko disertai anggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, apa aku mengganggu kegiatan membacamu?" tanya Akashi sedikit berbasa-basi meskipun ia tidak terlalu menyukai berbasa-basi tapi kali ini ia melakukannya demi melancarkan tujuannya.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak," jawab Kuroko.

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh duduk di hadapanmu?" tanya Akashi lagi.

"Boleh. Silahkan."

"Terima kasih."

Akashi segera meletakkan bukunya di meja dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi tepat di hadapan Kuroko Tetsuya. Tangannya terulur mengambil salah satu buku yang ada di tumpukan itu, berpura-pura membacanya. Akashi tahu saat ini ada yang tengah memandanginya dengan intens. Ah lebih tepatnya memandangi wajahnya dengan intens. Ia menyeringai tipis saat satu bahwa Kuroko lah sang pelaku yang sejak tadi terus memandanginya dan melupakan tentang bukunya semenjak diinterupsi oleh kehadiran Akashi.

"Menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di wajahku, eh?" tanya Akashi tanpa memandang wajah Kuroko yang ia tahu saat ini sedang terkejut.

"Tidak," meskipun sedikit terkejut ternyata Kuroko masih bisa mempertahankan wajah dan suaranya tetap datar seolah tidak terjadi apapun. "Aku hanya heran melihat Ketua Dewan Murid berkunjung ke perpustakaan sesore ini."

"Saa~ ," Akashi kini mengarahkan pandangannya pada sepasang manik _aquamarine _ di hadapannya. Ia melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kalau begitu aku juga heran mengapa perpustakaan belum ditutup sesore ini."

Dari ucapan itu Kuroko sadar bahwa Akashi tengah menggodanya sekarang. Sungguh ia sedikit kesal sebenarnya meskipun saat ini wajahnya tetap sedatar tembok. Akashi sendiri masih belum berhenti memandangi objek di hadapannya dengan tatapan tertarik.

"Aku pengurusnya, dan sebentar lagi perpustakaannya akan ku tutup."

"Oh? Begitukah?" binar jenaka muncul di manik _heterochrome _itu. "Jadi kau adalah ketua klub perpustakaan? Siapa namamu? Mungkin aku akan membutuhkanmu."

"Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_."

"Kuroko Tetsuya? Baiklah. Apa kau ingin aku memperkenalkan diri? Kupikir kau pasti sudah tahu namaku."

"Tidak perlu, Akashi Seijuurou-kun."

"Heh~ Senang berkenalan denganmu, Tetsuya."

.

.

.

Mayuzumi mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju perpustakaan dimana biasanya sang adik yang notabene seorang pengurus perpustakaan sekaligus ketua klub perpustakaan itu berada. Sesungguhnya ia bisa saja berada di perpustakaan sekarang juga. Tapi hei ini di sekolah, sangat tidak mungkin ia menggunakan kekuatan seperti itu di depan umum. Belum lagi ditambah dengan adanya murid kelas tiga lain yang berjalan di sekitarnya membuatnya semakin tidak mungkin berada di perpustakaan detik ini juga.

_Sial! _Mayuzumi mengumpat dalam hati. Alarm _brother complex_-nya berbunyi lagi—menandakan bahwa saat ini Tetsuya-nya sedang didekati oleh 'bahaya'. Kegelisahan ini sebenarnya sudah muncul sejak sang sensei yang memberikan pelajaran tambahan bagi murid kelas tiga sepertinya memasuki kelas. Sungguh membuat konsentrasinya pada pelajaran menjadi berkurang drastis.

_Akhirnya sampai juga_. Mayuzumi menghela napas pelan sebelum menghembuskannya kembali. Ia menatap pintu perpustakaan itu penuh harap. Semoga saja kekhawatirannya tidak menjadi kenyataan. Dengan perlahan, Mayuzumi mulai membuka pintu coklat yang ada di hadapannya dan—

"Tetsu—,"

Ucapan Mayuzumi terhenti seketika. Matanya menatap tak percaya pemandangan yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya. Bukan sesuatu yang besar sebenarnya, hanya pemandangan yang memperlihatkan seorang Akashi Seijuurou tengah mencium kening Kuroko Tetsuya. Tapi itu akan jelas berbeda bagi Mayuzumi Chihiro tentu saja. Ia benar-benar marah sekarang. Kedua manik itu berkilat nyalang. Dan sepersekian detik berikutnya ia sudah berada di samping Tetsuya-nya dan menjauhkan adiknya yang tersayang dari jangkauan Akashi.

"Nii-san, kenapa lama seka—,"

"Tetsuya, ayo **kita pulang**," Mayuzumi langsung memotong ucapan Kuroko dengan nada dingin dan penuh penekanan, terutama pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"Eh?" Kuroko memandang Mayuzumi.

**"Sekarang."**

Kuroko hanya diam dan membiarkan tangannya digenggam Mayuzumi erat—kelewat erat sebenarnya—sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Akashi. Akashi sendiri hanya membalas tatapan tajam yang Mayuzumi berikan padanya dengan pandangan penuh humor. Bibir itu menyeringai tipis dan hampir saja membuat Mayuzumi ingin menghajar pemuda _scarlet _itu sekarang juga.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Tetsuya," ucap Akashi disertai dengan senyuman terbaiknya yang ia layangkan pada Kuroko.

Akashi mendecih sebal dan kembali menarik Kuroko mundur—niat untuk menjauhkan adiknya dari Akashi. Akashi kembali menyeringai pada Mayuzumi, ia mendekat ke arah pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu pelan.

"Mungkin seharusnya aku mencari tempat yang baik untuk bertemu dengan Tetsuya-ku. Supaya tidak ada pengganggu yang datang," bisik Akashi yang hanya dapat didengar oleh Mayuzumi sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari perpustakaan.

Rahang Mayuzumi mengeras. Giginya saling bergemeletuk menahan luapan amarah. _Awas kau Akashi, tak akan ku biarkan makhluk sialan sepertimu mendekati adikku!_

Kuroko yang tidak mendengar bisikan Akashi pada kakaknya hanya memandangi sang kakak bingung. Ia hanya meringis pelan—menahan sakit—akibat tangan sang kakak yang mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya terlalu erat. Jujur, ia ingin berterima kasih pada kehadiran kakaknya tadi. Kuroko pasti akan terjebak dalam suasana _awkward _jika Mayuzumi tidak datang tadi. Tapi mungkin ia bisa berterima kasih lain waktu.

Kuroko tahu alasan Mayuzumi membenci Akashi. Bukan hanya Akashi Seijuurou, tetapi juga Akashi Seishirou. Jika ada lagi seseorang yang bermarga Akashi, mungkin Mayuzumi juga akan membencinya. Mayuzumi Chihiro amat membenci segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Akashi. Kenapa? Tentu saja dengan beberapa alasan. Dan terutama alasan itu mengenai adiknya.

Akashi Seishirou adalah orang pertama yang sangat ingin Mayuzumi bunuh. Karena orang itulah yang mengusulkan untuk membunuh Kuroko saat adiknya itu masih kecil. Karena bagi Akashi Seishirou, Kuroko Tetsuya hanyalah 'orang luar' yang tidak berhak tahu tentang keberadaan makhluk-makhluk sepertinya. Dan 'orang luar' yang sudah tahu seharusnya dibunuh.

Dan kedua adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Bagi Mayuzumi, Akashi Seijuurou tak berbeda jauh dari Akashi Seishirou. Karena Akashi Seijuurou lah yang pertama kali mencoba untuk membunuh Kuroko atas titah sang ayah meskipun akhirnya pemuda _scarlet _itu menghentikan niatnya. Tetapi sekarang kebencian itu semakin menjadi setelah Mayuzumi tahu Akashi memiliki ketertarikan lain pada adiknya. Silahkan katakan bahwa Mayuzumi cemburu. Toh mungkin kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

.

.

.

Jalan itu sepi. Ogiwara tahu itu. Tetapi ia juga tahu bukan hanya dirinya yang berada di jalan sepi itu. Ada makhluk lain yang juga kebetulan berada di sana. Tidak, bukan kebetulan. Lebih tepatnya sejak tadi makhluk lain itu mengikutinya.

"Apa maumu?" Ogiwara menghentikan langkahnya tetapi tak membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Che, rupanya kau tahu?" suara berat itu semakin mendekat.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau pikir, siapa aku? Hm, Aomine Daiki?"

Aomine tampak menyeringai lebar ketika Ogiwara berbalik menghadapnya. Kedua manik berbeda warna itu saling berpandangan selama beberapa saat, berusaha menggali pikiran masing-masing sebelum Aomine memutuskan kontak matanya. Satu tangannya nampak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku mantel yang ia kenakan.

"Amplop, huh?" Ogiwara memandangi amplop yang baru saja diberikan Aomine padanya.

"Ya. Permintaan khusus dari Akashi Seijuurou."

"Dewan Murid?"

"Tepat. Dan satu lagi, kau harus datang."

"Mungkin. Akan ku pikirkan."

Aomine hanya mengendikkan bahunya tanda tak peduli. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya lalu mulai melangkahkan kaki pergi.

"Ah, tunggu." Aomine menghentikan langkahnya namun masih tetap pada posisinya—tak berbalik ke arah Ogiwara. "Mungkin aku akan sedikit menyinggung perasaanmu. Tapi... saat penyerangan di Ogiwara Manor, kau di sana kan?" tanya Aomine.

"Ya. Ada apa?" Ogiwara menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kau tahu siapa yang melakukannya, kan? Saat itu kau ada di sana."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu."

"Hah? Tidak. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi jika jawaban yang kau inginkan adalah para makhluk bertopeng, mungkin aku akan menjawabnya dengan 'aku tahu'. Ada lagi?"

"Tidak ada. Baiklah. Aku pergi. Ingat, pastikan kau datang. Jika tidak, aku tidak ingin tahu apa yang akan Akashi lakukan padamu."

To be Continued

* * *

Yah~

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya update juga~~ Sampe ficnya berdebu nih~ Butiran debu (?)

Gomenasai (/,\\) Ryuu lagi kena wb soalnya, yah ini efek wb semoga tidak mengecewakan ya ^^

**Special Thanks to: V. Yuki-Chan, Guest, Zara Zahra, Koyuki Tooki, Hotori Nana, Uchiha Ryuuki, The Red Bloody Scissors, Jeremmy Kim, outofbule, Kuhaku, Kuroiza Reika, ai, KakaknyaKuroko Tetsuya, Bona Nano, DevilX. reini**

* * *

**Balasan Review:**

**Kuhaku: **Makasih udah ditunggu ^^ Ryuu juga selalu menunggu reviewmu kembali ahaha

**outofblue:  
**Gomen ne nggak bisa update cepet, tapi ini akhirnya berhasil update semoga tidak mengecewakan ya

**Jeremmy Kim: **  
Arigato gozaimasu~ Sudah Ryuu lanjut nih ceritanya

**The Red Bloody Scissors:  
**Arigato na~ Sudah Ryuu lanjut nih ceritanya

**Uchiha Ryuuki:  
**Makasih udah ditunggu ^^ Ryuu juga selalu menunggu reviewmu kembali ahahah

**Hotori Nana:  
**Huwa gomen~ Ini Akakuro-nya sudah mulai muncul, kan baru kenalan. Iya Akashi nggak sekelas. Kasian Mayuzumi nanti kalo mereka sekelas #apaini

**Koyuki Tooki:  
**Hehehe :D ini udah berusaha aku lambatin alurnya~ Untuk urusan darah (?) nanti akan dijelaskan seiring lanjutan chapter~

**Zara Zahra:  
**Tehe~ kalo itu kita lihat nanti~ Iya di sini Kuroko semacem nggak kenal sama semua Kiseki no Sedai. Iya Ryuu juga ngerasa kok ficnya terlalu pendek, ini juga masih pendek yah gomen ne~

**Guest:  
**Yo Guest-san~ Ini sudah update, siapapun Anda terima kasih sudah berkunjung

**V. Yuki-Chan:  
**Sudah lanjut ini, meskipun sudah terlalu lama :D


	4. Chapter 4

Kepalanya pening. Pandangannya semakin mengabur. Dan sepasang bola mata yang berpijar di tengah kegelapan semakin membuatnya takut. Kaki kecilnya masih terus menendang-nendang udara kosong dengan setitik harapan setidaknya bisa menumbangkan seseorang yang memiliki tubuh sepantaran tinggi dengannya namun dengan kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar.

Pipinya basah. Tak perlu diberi tahu Kuroko Tetsuya yakin kalau yang menetes melewati pipi adalah air matanya. Bibir mungil itu masih belum berhenti membuka menutup berharap sang kakak yang berada di puluhan kilometer sana bisa mendengar bisikan menyedihkannya.

Jemari kecil namun kokoh semakin mengerat melingkari leher sang bocah lain. Taring yang baru tumbuh mulai nampak melewati bibir saat tanpa sengaja kuku tangannya menggores kulit leher, membiarkan cairan merah kaya nutrisi dengan aroma menggairahkan menetes perlahan. Dan di saat itulah ia terkejut.

Akashi Seijuurou mendadak terpental saat cahaya putih tiba-tiba membutakan matanya. Mendadak ia tak bisa melihat apapun, termasuk bocah yang seharusnya mati di tangannya saat ini.

"Argh!"

Mendadak segalanya berjalan begitu cepat. Ia terlempar kembali sampai tubuhnya membentur dinding. Baru ia mendongak untuk mencari siapa pelakunya, di hadapannya sudah berdiri menjulang seorang bocah yang tampak beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya. Tatapannya nyalang dan Akashi Seijuurou hampir yakin kalau ia akan mati saat itu juga.

.

.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Before the Dawn © Altoire (dulunya Ryuu Akakuro)**

**Genre: Supernatural, Vampire, Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Absurd, dll**

**Character: Kuroko. T, Kiseki no Sedai, Mayuzumi. C**

* * *

.

.

Kuroko Tetsuya terbangun dengan keringat membasahi hampir seluruh piyama yang dikenakannya. Mimpi buruk yang berasal dari masa lalu memang akhir-akhir ini mengganggunya, membuat jam tidurnya semakin berkurang. Alhasil ia terkadang ketiduran saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Beruntung ia memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis yang membantunya menghindari perhatian maupun teguran dari para guru, berikut dengan jauhnya hukuman yang mungkin akan diterima jika ketahuan.

Kuroko menegakkan tubuhnya, manik biru langit itu mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Tidak sepenuhnya gelap, masih ada remang-remang cahaya yang berasal dari lampu tidur di samping ranjangnya.

Ia meraba meja nakas, meraih ponsel dan membawanya mendekat. Masih pukul dua dini hari dan mendadak ponselnya bergetar. Simbol adanya pesan masuk membuat pemuda itu penasaran. Buru-buru dibukanya.

Pesan dari nomor asing. Kuroko membaca isi pesan itu sambil mengernyitkan dahi. Ia membatin, _Ada keperluan apa Akashi-_kun _ada di depan rumah pada jam seperti ini?_

Ingin mengabaikan, tapi Kuroko khawatir jika Akashi benar-benar berada di depan rumahnya. Ia tidak mungkin tega bukan membiarkan seseorang berdiri di luar menunggunya di antara dinginnya udara malam hari.

Maka ia membawa langkahnya menuju balkon, mengintip ke bawah mencari siluet seseorang yang mungkin saja itu Akashi Seijuurou. Manik biru mengedarkan pandang, namun tak kunjung ditemukan olehnya seseorang yang dimaksud. Menahan dongkol karena merasa dikerjai, Kuroko langsung membalikkan tubuhnya sebelum—

"Selamat malam, Tetsuya."

... sosok Akashi Seijuurou tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di depannya dengan senyum menghias wajah.

Akashi melangkah mendekat, Kuroko berjengit lalu mundur sampai tubuhnya berbentur dengan pagar beton pembatas balkon. Insting kewaspadaan naik tingkat jadi siaga. Kuroko Tetsuya langsung tahu Akashi termasuk jenis yang berbeda darinya. Belum lagi sepasang manik _heterochrome _yang berpijar di bawah remang cahaya membuat Kuroko teringat pada mimpi yang membangunkannya tadi.

Kuroko terdesak. Parahnya sekarang di rumah ini hanya ada Mibuchi Reo yang jelas tak mungkin datang untuk menolongnya. Kuroko habis akal, kedua tangan Akashi beserta tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya berhasil memenjarakannya. Ia melirik ke bawah sana.

Ada keinginan untuk melompat. Tapi setelah dipikir lagi tempatnya berpijak jauh lebih tinggi dari perkiraannya tadi. Belum lagi jalan beraspal nampak mengerikan untuk melakukan pendaratan. Menatap ke depan, yang ditemukan hanya wajah Akashi yang sedang menatap intens ke arahnya.

"Haha." Akashi tertawa kecil. Menikmati wajah ketakutan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya ternyata menyenangkan, mungkin ia perlu untuk menjadikannya sebagai hobi baru.

Akashi mengalihkan pandang kembali ke arah Kuroko. Ekspresi tegang yang tadi rupanya belum hilang. Akashi menggeser tubuhnya, melepaskan Kuroko dari penjara semu yang tadi ia ciptakan.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya? Mengapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

Kuroko berdehem pelan, usaha lain untuk membuat rileks otot wajahnya seperti semula. Ia memandang Akashi tajam sedangkan Akashi hanya diam dengan wajah tertarik.

"Apa maumu, Akashi-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko, nadanya tajam dan penuh keseriusan.

"Menemui Tetsuya," jawab Akashi dengan ekspresi datar.

"Apa?" Kuroko menatap curiga, rasa was-was masih belum hilang rupanya.

"Aku datang untuk menemui Tetsuya," Akashi mengulang jawabannya.

"Kenapa?" si mungil biru muda masih belum puas bertanya.

"Karena saat Chihiro ada di dekatmu aku tak semudah ini menemuimu."

"Tapi kenapa Akashi-_kun_ ingin bertemu denganku?" Kuroko memandang tak mengerti.

Hening sejenak. Manik _heterochrome_ menatap lurus pada sepasang netra _aquamarine_, mencoba menenggelamkan diri pada keindahan lautan biru muda milik sosok polos yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Akashi melangkah mendekat, Kuroko kembali bersiaga. Tangan kokohnya terulur, meraba lembut pipi merah muda milik Kuroko. Jarak tubuh semakin dekat. Bibir Akashi berhenti tepat di samping telinga Kuroko.

Ia berbisik, "Kenapa? Bagaimana kalau aku bilang kalau aku ingin memilikimu, Tetsuya?"

.

.

Seorang gadis cantik dengan helai merah muda membiarkan wajahnya tersiram cahaya bulan. Matanya terpejam rapat, kedua tangannya diletakkan di dada seolah sedang berdoa. Bibirnya terbuka sedikit, membiarkan uap tipis mengisi udara kosong.

Momoi Satsuki berbisik pada sunyinya malam, "Semoga tak ada hal buruk yang terjadi."

Namun meski ia berharap begitu, Momoi tahu kalau dadu sudah terlanjur digulirkan. Permainan sudah berjalan. Sudah ditentukan akan bagaimana hasil akhirnya nanti meski masih berupa gambaran samar-samar. Tapi Momoi Satsuki tahu firasat buruk dari penglihatannya akan segera terjadi.

"Akan muncul seseorang yang tak berpihak. Seseorang yang nantinya akan menghentikan semua yang terlanjur terjadi. Membinasakan semua yang sudah ditentukan. Menatanya kembali dari semula."

**To be Continued**

* * *

**A/N**

Haloo~~ Lama tidak berjumpa~ ini fanfict gak kelar kelar ya perasaan :"" sampe saya ganti pen name pun masih aja chapter 3. Ini bikin ngebut, jadinya juga cuma dikit. Tapi saya akan berusaha menamatkan BTD sesegera mungkin kok. Semoga saja ya..

Mind to Review?

Btw, terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah support memberi review, follow, dan fav. Terima kasih banyak ^^ HAPPY AKAKURO DAY ^^


End file.
